Tenchi Muyo/Sonic: When Worlds Collide
by Ashura Hedgehog
Summary: The first(hopefully) TM!/StH crossover fanfic ever! Please R&R! *UPDATE* Final Chapter Up! Can our heros free Metal Ryoko? Also, the mysterious creature is identified!
1. The Disk

When Worlds Collide  
  
A Tenchi Muyo/Sonic the Hedgehog crossover  
  
Chapter 1: The Disk  
  
by Ashura Hedgehog  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclamer:  
----------  
Tenchi and all related characters are owned by Pioneer and AIC  
Sonic and all related characters are owned by Servive and Games (SEGA)  
All others metioned go to their respected owners  
Please don't sue me, as I have no, none, zilch, nada money.  
If you hate it, you have my permission to MST it( I doubt it,   
but you can)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Wow, who knew what one disk would do to this blue 'hog?' Sonic  
thought as he relaxed at the Emerald Coast, just outside Station Square  
Hotel.  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yesterday, in the Green Hill Zone....  
  
"Alright, Eggman. Hold it right there!" Sonic shouted to his  
arch-nemisis, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, commonly refered as Dr. Eggman.  
  
"SONIC?! AGAIN?!?" Robotnik shouted in surprise "Can you ever  
stop pestering me for one day?"  
  
"What can I say? It's my job!" Sonic said, sarcastic meter on  
high. He curled up into his famous "Sonic Spinball" and launched a  
Homing Spin Attack on Robotnik's Egg Mobile, nailing it head on.  
  
"AAAARGH! Curse you, rodent." Robotnik shouted "Don't worry.  
Just because you caught me unguarded doesn't mean I'm still unarmed"  
With that he launched a volley of blasts at the speedster.  
  
"Not bad. But, not good enough!" Sonic said as he launched   
another Homing Attack at him, nailing a fuel line, exploding the  
hovercraft and sending the scientist airborne.  
  
"I'll be baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Robotnik said as he   
cleared the horizon.  
  
"And I'll be waiting." Sonic said "Hmm. What's this?" He picked  
up a CD from the ground. "Heh, finders keepers. Wonder if Tails can   
find out what's in it?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
'Boy, were we ever surprised what was in it.' Sonic thought as  
adjusted his shades and went for a sip of his soda, constantly checking  
out the girls that walked by. "Heh,heh. Amy'll get so angry if she  
found out I was here."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Later that day, at Tails' Workshop in the Mystic Ruins....  
  
"Sonic, check this out!" The two-tailed fox called out to his  
friend.  
  
"What's up?" Sonic said "Anything intersting on it."  
  
"You betcha!" Tails said "Check it out!" On the screen were   
folders of all the heros in the known world  
  
"NO WAY! Sailor Moon.....Son Goku......Ryo of the Wildfire?....  
Heero Yuy?.......MARIO?!?!" Sonic said in suprise. "He has everything  
on them!!!!" He then noticed a oddly named file. "Tails, check out the  
one labeled 'Masaki/Jury...uh,Juray...."  
  
"Jurai, Sonic." Tails said as he clicked it. In it were 9 files  
on seperate people.  
  
"These people are defenantly Japanese!" Sonic said, attempting  
to PRONOUNCE one of the names.  
  
"Hmmm....why would Eggman want a file on a bunch of humans?"  
Tails asked  
  
"You figure it out, bud. I'm going to get some sun before it  
goes down." Sonic said, walking out. As he did, he was met by a person  
in a black and red outfit. Her hair spiked out like Sonic's. She had  
a red earring on her left ear and a red gem on her right wrist.  
  
"Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?" she asked.  
  
"You bet. But, I'm not in the mood for autographs." he replied.  
  
"I'm not here for that. I'm here for your head and the CD you  
have." she said. This forced Sonic to go into a fighting pose.  
  
"Who are you?" he said, ready for anything.  
  
"Name's Ryoko. Space Pirate." she said "Now hand it over."  
  
"Over my dead body!" Sonic said. 'Ryoko' pulled out a rapier-  
like weapon.  
  
"That can be arranged, furball." she said. She fired an energy  
blast at Sonic, which he dodged easily. "I see you won't go down   
easily, eh?" Another weapon came out. With blinding speed, an energy  
whip appeared and wrapped around Sonic's leg and tossed him to a lower  
hill.  
  
"Not bad, but not good enough!" Sonic said, using his Homing  
Sonic Spin Attack on the space pirate. The attack hit right on target,  
nearly sending her off the edge.  
  
"Now it's on!" 'Ryoko' said. Before she had the chance to   
attack, Sonic used another Homing Attack and apparently knocked her off  
the cliff and into the water.  
  
"Oops." Sonic said as he walked over to the edge and looked   
over. 'I didn't mean to do THAT!'  
  
"Up here, hedgehog!" A voice called. He looked up and found  
'Ryoko' on a white ship of the wierdest design. "You've won this one,  
but it's not over yet!" The ship teleported her in and left, screeching  
'CHAIOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
"Now that was odd." Sonic said. Soon, Tails walked out to  
see what happened.  
  
"Sonic, what happened out here?!" he asked  
  
"Nuttin'. Just a pest lookin' for trouble." Sonic replied "So,  
what's on the folder?"  
  
"Well, I'll have to show you for you to believe it." Tails said  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
'I couldn't believe it, anyway.' Sonic thought 'Turns out that  
those files contained info on some of the universe's most feared   
beings, and I didn't mean Saiyans or Ctarl-Ctarls! A boy with  
the ability to utilize energy "wings", a young girl connected to a   
goddess, a genius that's 20,000 years old, but looked no younger than  
twelve; it was mind boggling with just those three!' He took another  
drink of his soda. "I wonder what was with that Ryoko person? The one  
I faced was nothing like the one described...."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Last night at the Masaki Residence....  
  
  
"MISS RYOKO! I demand that you release Lord-Tenchi this   
minute!" Shouted Ayeka, the purple-haired Princess of Jurai. Another  
dinner ruined by Ryoko's advances on Tenchi.  
  
"Okay, but how about the next?" Ryoko said, always one to   
continued with a fight.  
  
"Would you two stop fighting? I'm trying to eat!" Tenchi   
shouted "Sheesh, I can't have one night of peace." As the fighting  
continued, knocking came from the front door.  
  
"I got it!" Sasami shouted over the fighting. She went to the  
door and slid it open. There was a dark blue hedgehog slightly shorter  
than her.  
  
"Is this the Masaki Residence, perchance?" the animal said.  
  
"Why, yes it is." Sasami said. "Who are you...." she never got  
to finish as she was punched in the jaw and sent flying into the  
wall by the sheer force of the punch, knocking her out.  
  
"What the hell?!" Ryoko said as she heard the impact of the  
body hitting the wall.  
  
"Oh my! SASAMI!!!!" Ayeka shrieked as she ran to her unconsous  
sister's side along with Ryoko and Tenchi.  
  
"Who are you and why did you do this to her?" Tenchi said as  
the animal approached the four.  
  
"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. And I'm here to get rid of  
you." he said  
  
"Ha! Over my dead body!" Ryoko said, creating her trademark  
sword. She charged 'Sonic' and swiped her sword at him only to miss.  
"Dammit! He's fast!"  
  
"That's why I'm callled Sonic!" he said, kicking the  
space pirate. "Now for the others." He approaced the others when the   
clacking of sandals enter the house. They looked and found Tenchi's   
grandfather, Katsuhito, standing there.  
  
"Alright, what's all the racket about?" he asked. The hedgehog  
turned and saw the old man standing there. It growled and lept at him.  
  
"Grandpa! Watch out!" Tenchi shouted  
  
"Yosho, be careful!" Ayeka shouted. Katsuhito just stepped to  
the left and dodged the attack, watching 'Sonic' skid across the ground  
and near the lake.  
  
"Hmmm, feisty little creature here." he said.  
  
"I'm gonna destroy the Masaki family even if it kills me!"  
'Sonic' said. Katsuhito pulled out his bokken from behind his back.  
The hedgehog lept at him again attempt to attack him, but a slash  
from the wooden sword not only stopped him, but reveiled what he was:  
a robot!  
  
[Blast it! You may have survived death today, but tommorow's   
another day!] it said before disappearing.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Katsuhito asked the others  
  
"I'm fine, Grandpa." Tenchi said  
  
"So am I." Ayeka said. She smiled as she heard her sister's  
moans as she awoke. "Thank goodness you're okay."  
  
"Ayeka...., my head hurts....." Sasami said weakly.  
  
"Who-or what-was that?" Ryoko said, rubbing her head.  
  
"A possible assassin. One we must watch for in the future."  
Katsuhito said  
  
"And the night before our trip, too. How strange." Tenchi said.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"::sigh:: This is getting boring." Sonic said as he hopped from  
his chair and streched. "I wonder if Tails found anything else on that  
disk." As he left the beach and went into the hotel, he found Tails  
standing there.  
  
"Sonic! Good thing I found you!" the fox said.  
  
"What's up, good buddy?" Sonic said  
  
"There's something I gotta show you outside!" Tails said  
  
"What is it?" the hedgehog said. Tails led his older pal out of  
the hotel and showed him WHO was there: eight of the nine people from  
the Masaki/Jurai file: Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, the scientist  
Washu, the police officers Mihoshi and Kiyone and the cabbit Ryo-ohki.  
"No way! They're here in person!" Sonic's surprise caught the attention  
of the eight.  
  
"Who's here? Who?" Mihoshi asked, clueless as ever.  
  
"I dunno, but....." Tenchi began to say before he noticed the  
one who said it. "Say, isn't that the one who attacked us last night?"  
  
"I don't believe it! IT IS!!!" Ryoko said. She hovered into  
the air, and flew at Sonic.  
  
"What in the....." was all Sonic said before getting a haymaker  
in the jaw. He flew into the hotel and crashed in to the elevators.  
"Alright, now it's personal!" He went into his infamous Sonic Spin  
Attack and slammed into her into a lamppost. "What in the world's  
gotten into you?!"  
  
"You attacked us last night, nearly breaking poor Sasami's   
jaw!" Ryoko said, getting up.  
  
"I don't know WHAT you're talking about, but noone attacks me  
in my hometown." Sonic said "Get ready to rumble!"  
  
"Alright, now we settle this!" Ryoko said, cracking her   
knuckles.  
  
"This is terrible! We gotta stop them!" Tails said  
  
"But, how?! That's the question." Washu said  
  
"The city will be destroyed before they stop." Kiyone said.  
"By then, it'll be too late."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
PREVIEW OF NEXT INSTALLMENT:  
  
Tenchi: Next episode, the battle between Sonic and Ryoko heats up as  
the two take blow by blow, taking the city with them!  
  
Sonic: Blast it, Ryoko. Stand still!  
  
Ryoko: Fat chance, Brillo Pad!  
  
Tenchi: While that's happening, the Sonic and Ryoko who attacked return  
and reveil themselves.  
  
Ayeka: Oh, my! It couldn't be!  
  
Tails: I think it is!  
  
Tenchi: Stay tuned for the next episode, "Sonic VS. Ryoko"  
  
Sonic: It's defiently action packed!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
---------------  
  
Now you're wondering WHY I wrote something like this, aren't   
you? It's simple really: IT'S NEVER BEEN DONE BEFORE!!!!! As I look   
through all websites for cool Tenchi Crossovers, I'll I've found are  
stories where the Masaki 'clan' pair up with characters from either  
Dragonball Z/GT, Sailor Moon/R/S/Super S/Sailor Stars, or Ranma 1/2.  
I'M SICK OF IT!!!! IT'S TIME FOR A CHANGE!!!! And this is it! In  
case you're wondering, the Sonic here is from the 'SegaSonic' universe.  
Meaning this takes place in the video game/Son-ime timeline and on  
Planet Earth. The Tenchiverse here is a combo of the OAV(Tenchi Muyo!   
Ryo-ohki) and thefirst TV series(Tenchi Universe).Why? It makes it   
easier to write without confusing universes.  
  
As I said before, if you hate it, you can MST it. 


	2. Sonic VS. Ryoko

When Worlds Collide  
  
A Tenchi Muyo/Sonic the Hedgehog Crossover  
  
Chapter 2: Sonic VS. Ryoko  
  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If you're wondering where the credits are, read the first chapter.  
  
As always R&R and if you hate it, MST it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You rodent! STAND STILL!!!" Ryoko snapped as Sonic dodged one  
of her blasts. That has been the scenerio for the past five minutes.  
  
"Well, at least I'm not the one turning the streets into   
Swiss Cheese." Sonic wisecracked as he backflipped away from another  
blast. "At least the repair crews will have a field day when this is   
over." He was nearly hit by a plasma blast.  
  
"When I'm done, you'll regret ever knowing I exist!" Ryoko   
said. She teleported and punched the hedgehog into the stairs of  
the Station Square Train Station. "For one called Sonic, he isn't too  
fast."  
  
"I'll have you know I can hit Mach 1 before you can say 'I  
use my chest as a floatation device.' Sonic said. Ryoko took him up  
on that bet. As she said the phrase, Sonic used that time to rev  
up his Super Peel-Out Attack and rammed her right into the ocean.  
  
"Aww, man. Ryoko, are you okay?" Tenchi called out as he and  
the other girls ran to the boat dock.  
  
"Noone's ever done that to her before, besides Kagato!"  
Ayeka commented.  
  
"Face it, you're no fun." Sonic said "I'll play with you  
some other time." As he walked away, Tails following him, Ryoko rose  
from the water, wet and pissed.  
  
"I. Don't. Think. So." she said with her teeth gritted "What  
are you, a coward?" Sonic didn't reply. "Sonic's a chicken! Sonic's a  
chicken!" That was the straw that broke the camel's back. The hedgehog  
turned around, fire in his eyes.  
  
"So, you want to play? IT'S SHOWTIME, BABE!" Sonic said.  
  
"Sonic, stop it!" Tails said. "It's stupid."  
  
"Stay outta this, bud!" Sonic said, shoving him away. "This is  
MY FIGHT!"  
  
"Ryoko, stop this!" Tenchi said, getting angry  
  
"Yeah, Ryoko. It's not worth it." Sasami said.  
  
"Let 'em at it." Washu said.  
  
"You think that's a good idea?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"Yeah, they could get hurt very bad." Mihoshi said.  
  
"I think they should just go at it." Ayeka said. At that exact  
moment, Sonic ran head first into the Princess through Ryoko Air, 1st  
class. "Owiee."  
  
"Hey, no fair using me to attack a girl!" Sonic said. Curling  
up into his Spinball, he zoomed towards Ryoko, only to get nothing but  
air. "Where did'ja go, you old hag!" He was answered by a fierce punch  
in the back.  
  
"Noone calls me an old hag, GOT IT?!?!" Ryoko shouted  
  
"Okay, porcupine head!" Sonic said. He barely had time to dodge  
the incoming blasts that came his way. 'Sheesh, I just make her madder  
and madder!' Alright, no more running! This ends here!" With that, he  
ran towards the space pirate.  
  
"Alright, a REAL fight!" Ryoko said, flying towards him. As  
they got close, Sonic slid under her, grabbed her feet, swung onto  
her back and slammed her into the ground, his feet just a blur. She   
retaliated by teleporting away, spliting into two and double teamming  
Sonic. "Now you'll pay for hurting Sasami and attacking me!"  
  
"WHO?!" Sonic said as got out of the two's reach. "Who the   
hell's Sasami?" Tenchi and the girls (even the reviving Ayeka) got a   
look of confusion.  
  
"I'm Sasami." The blue-haired princess spoke.  
  
"HER?!?!" Sonic said in shock. "Sheesh, she's the type of   
person who everyone would love!" Then he noticed the goofy look on  
Tails' face. "See? Now what I want to know is why YOU attacked ME last  
night?"  
  
"WHAT?!?! Last night, YOU attacked ME, Sasami, Tenchi, and   
Ayeka!" Ryoko said. Tails got out of his look long enough to point out  
who's who.  
  
"I'd rather take up plumbing that attack your friends." Sonic  
said. "Anyway, where's your weapons? Y'know, your sword and whip."  
  
"Eh? I don't carry a sword and whip." she said  
  
"Yeah, I know that 'cause I MADE HER! I'm her mother!" Washu  
said. Sonic and Tails' eyes bugled at that remark.  
  
"They are defenantly the most WIERDEST group I've ever seen."  
Sonic said to Tails. The fox nodded.   
  
"And besides, all you are is a blasted android!" Ryoko said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Sonic said. "You're comparing me to something like  
those murderous bucket of bolts that were around a few months back?"  
  
"You're saying you not?" Ayeka said.  
  
"Go ahead, touch me. See if I don't react like you guys." Sonic  
said to the princess. She cautiously walked and kneeled in front of   
him. She touched his face, then his arm, then slapped him across the  
face. "OW! Jeez! I said 'touch me', not 'slap me.' And you have very   
cold hands, too." He began to rub his face in pain.  
  
"Hmmm. If you didn't attack the others, and Ryoko didn't   
attack you..." Kiyone said "....then, who did?"  
  
"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!!!" A voice said  
  
[AND MAKE IT DOUBLE] Another said. When that was said, Tails  
fainted and Sasami grabbed Ryo-ohki and held her close. Everyone else  
looked around for who said that. They looked up to find another one  
of Eggman's ships landing, the 'Ryoko' and 'Sonic' with him.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I've been wanting for someone to do that   
for a LONG time!!!!" Robotnik said as he landed.  
  
"DON'T DO THAT!!!!!" Sonic shouted. Tenchi gave him a look that  
asked 'Explain this, please.' "We've been having a bunch of Pokemon  
trainers coming by, thinking me, Tails, and my other pals are Pokemon."  
  
"Don't worry, that happens to us to with Ryo-ohki." Mihoshi  
said. Just then, Ryoko saw something beside 'Ryoko': a white cabbit.  
  
"Now I know who the imposter is!" She said "NAGI!"  
  
"Well, Ryoko. Guess you're not as dumb as they say." Nagi said,  
ditching the Ryoko disguise.  
  
"HEY! Take that back!" Ryoko said in anger.  
  
"If that Ryoko is actually Nagi,...." Washu said  
  
"Then, that Sonic HAS to be Metal Sonic!" Tails said.  
  
[Nice deduction, Sherlock Holmes.] Metal said, getting rid of  
his.  
  
"Alright, Eggman, what are you doing here?!" Sonic said.  
  
"Simple, rodent." Robotnik said "The disk. I want it now!"  
  
"Ha! Over my dead body!" Sonic said. The hedgehog turned to  
the visitors. "I want you guys outta here. This isn't your fight   
anymore."  
  
"Sorry, Sonic." Tenchi said, grabbing a sword hilt from his  
belt. "This became OUR fight."  
  
"You're gonna attack them with THAT?!?!" Sonic said, gawking at  
the weapon.   
  
"There's more to this than meets the eye, Sonic." Tenchi said.  
With that, a blue energy blade appeared from the hilt.  
  
"Woah, a real lightsaber! Kewl!" Sonic and Tails said in   
unison, eyes going wide.  
  
"I don't believe it....The Master Key.....Tenchi-Ken.....the  
boy has it." Robotniks said in awe. "Nagi, Metal. I want that sword.  
NOW! ALONG WITH THEIR HEADS!!!!"  
  
"It's gonna cost you some more, Eggman." Nagi said  
  
"I don't care! Just GET IT!!!!" Robotnik said. Metal flew   
straight into Sonic and Tails while a blast from Nagi's rapier   
scattered Tenchi and his friends.  
  
[Prepare to die, 'hog.] Metal said.  
  
"In your dreams, buckethead!" Sonic said, kicking the bot in  
the head then Sonic Spinning him in the stomach, sending him into a  
shop through the window.  
  
"Alright, Nagi, THIS ENDS HERE AND NOW!!!!" Ryoko said as she  
charged the space bounty hunter, energy blade blazing. The two swung,  
each time their blades met. That happened until Nagi cornered Ryoko  
into an alleyway.  
  
"Game over, Ryoko." she said. Before she could finish her,  
Ryoko phased through the street, then reappeared behind Nagi.  
  
"Wrong again." Ryoko said, punching Nagi in the face and   
sending her through the wall. Meanwhile, Robotnik had began to confront  
the 'helpless' eight.  
  
"Hahahahahaheheheheh. Give it up. It's useless." He said as  
he advanced.  
  
"No way! I've beaten you before, and I'll do it again!" Tails  
said.  
  
"And he's not alone!" Tenchi said as he and the others stepped  
up beside the fox.  
  
"Now this is interesting." Robotnik said "GET A LOAD OF THIS!!"  
He fired a round of laser fire at the group, Sonic and Ryoko helplessly  
watching the event unfold.  
  
"NO! TAILS!!!!" Sonic shouted.  
  
"TENCHIIIIII!!!" Ryoko shouted.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
PREVIEW OF NEXT INSTALLMENT:  
  
Sonic: Next time on 'When Worlds Collide', the action heats up as  
Nack the Weasel enters the scene!  
Nack: Heh heh. Guess the Egg-belly doesn't trust space dames.  
Tenchi: Making off with my sword, we chase the four into the mysterious  
Land of Darkness and find Robotnik's latest invention!  
Eggman: Nothing can surpass it!  
Sonic: Stayed tuned next time for 'Of Weasels and Weaponry'!  
Tails: It's defenantly heating up!  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
---------------  
  
Okay, so maybe the fight between Sonic and Ryoko was a little,  
'unfulfilling' you could say. It's because I'm in the middle of another  
crossover story involving not only some of the characters shown here,   
but also from other series! As I said, if you don't like, then you can  
MST it if you want, I DON'T CARE!!!! Well, that's it for this   
installment, TTFN!!! 


	3. Of Weasels and Weaponry

Tenchi Muyo/Sonic: When Worlds Collide  
  
Chapter 3: Of Weasels and Weaponry  
  
By: Ashura Hedgehog  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
As usual, the disclaimers are on the first chapter. If you hate, you  
have the right to MST it.  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sonic and Ryoko watched in horror as Robotnik seemingly   
destroyed their dearest friends. In desperation, they fiercly broke   
away from their fights and rushed over to where they were.  
  
"Tails! Where are you?! Speak to me!" Sonic shouted  
  
"Tenchi! Are you okay?!" Ryoko said in fear she may lose her  
'beloved'.  
  
"Yeah.....we're fine!" A voice said. As the smoke cleared, the  
two saw everyone huddled behind Tenchi, three energy "wings"   
surrounding him.  
  
"Isn't Tenchi amazing?" Ryoko said, hearts in her eyes.  
  
"What in the world are those things in front of him?"  
Sonic asked.  
  
"The legendary Wings of the Light Hawk!!!" Eggman said in  
pure evil joy. "Now I MUST have the sword!"  
  
"Consider it done!" Nagi said. Activating her whip, she wrapped  
it around Tenchi-ken and tried to pull it out of Tenchi's hands.  
  
"HEY! What do you think you doing?!" Tenchi said as he   
struggled to keep his weapon. As she pulled, Ryoko joined in, getting  
behind Tenchi and pulling with him. Soon Ayeka joined, then Mihoshi,  
Kiyone, Washu, Sasami, Sonic and Tails. Metal Sonic and Robotnik  
joined Nagi in her pull.  
  
"Don't let go, gang!" Sonic shouted.  
  
"That's easy for you to say!" Ayeka said, pointing out that  
Metal had used his rockets to pull the sword to them.  
  
"Tails, activate those Jet Anklets of yours and fly backwards!"  
Sonic said. Doing as he said, the special flight boosters appeared on  
the fox's feet and he flew backwards. Sonic joined in by using his  
Super Peel-Out to pull and it appeared to work.  
  
"Curse that hedgehog and his speed!" Robotnik said as he   
noticed his grip loosening.  
  
"No.....can't......let go...." Nagi grunted as she attempted to  
stay in the game, but it was useless. "NO!!!" The whip handle came   
flying out of her hands, sending the heros backwards.  
  
"I got it! I still got it!" Tenchi said in victory, holding up  
his sword in victory. Two seconds later, it was gone. "Whu...what the?"  
  
"All this trouble for a Star Wars weapon knock-off, Fatboy?"  
A voice said. The gang looked up and saw a weasel in a strange yellow  
hovercraft. He was wearing an Australian Outback-ish hat, big gloves   
with metal plates on the backs of them, and big white boots. He was  
tossing the sword up and down. "And with a bunch of babies, too. For   
shame!"  
  
"Who the hell is that, Eggman?" Nagi said in anger  
  
"It's Nack!" Tails said in surprise.  
  
"Another bounty hunter, no doubt." Washu said. Nagi turned to  
Robotnik and lifted him up in the air.  
  
"Is this true?" Nagi said through gritted teeth.  
  
"You fool! I couldn't trust you even if my life depeneded on  
it!" Robotnik said. Metal turned to Nagi, grabbed the arm that had  
Robotnik on it, and squeesed it until she dropped him. "And you know  
what? I had no intention of paying you!"  
  
"You sonuva......" Nagi said before Metal punched her in the  
stomach, causing her to collapse.  
  
"Metal, Nack. Let us return to EggmanLand and prepare for step  
two." Robotnik said, getting in his Egg-Mobile. Soon, the three were  
in the air and through a warp zone.  
  
"No! They're getting away!" Kiyone said  
  
"This is bad. Very bad." Washu said  
  
"What do you mean, Washy?" Sonic said  
  
"I should turn you into a water sprite for that name, Sonic,   
but I'm not." Washu said "Anyway, with Tenchi's sword in Robotnik's  
possession, the damage he could casue is unimaginable."  
  
"He could probibly take over the entire Jurian fleet if he   
wished." Ayeka said. Sasami, worried, looked into a nearby mirror in  
a store display and looked at her relfelction, which showed her older  
self, the Goddess Tsunami, in it.  
  
"Could he?" Sasami whispered. Tsunami nodded.  
  
"Who are you talking to, Sasami?" Tails asked.   
  
"Noone......really!" Sasami said, hoping Tails didn't figure   
out the secret only Tenchi, Ayeka and the others knew.  
  
"So, what's the game plan?" Ryoko asked the others  
  
"For one, we head into EggmanLand and get back that sword."  
Sonic said. "With you guys' help, me and Tails can help you find the  
city and bust some Ro-butt-nik!"  
  
"I'm coming, too." Nagi said, recovering.  
  
"WHAT?!?! No way!" Ryoko said, ready to finish her rival.  
  
"It was my fault this started." Nagi said.  
  
"She seems so regretful about this." Mihoshi said.  
  
"But, can we trust her?" Kiyone said "I mean...."  
  
"I see where you're going, Kiyo, but maybe she could be of  
some use." Washu said  
  
"I hope you guys can trust her, 'cause I don't!" Sonic said.  
  
"Well, ready, guys?" Tenchi asked. Everyone nodded. At the  
command, both Ryo-ohki and Ken-ohki(Nagi's cabbit) went airborne and  
transformed into their ship modes.  
  
"Woah! Now that would make an awesome magic trick!" Sonic said.  
  
"I'll say!" Tails said. As the others were teleported inside  
the two cabbit-ships, Sonic hopped on the top of Ryo-ohki.  
  
"Now, why in the world did he do that?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"He's a speed freak." Tails said with a grin. As he examined  
the amazing ship, he looked at the floor and noticed Sasami's   
reflection. He freaked out and hopped on Mihoshi's head. "AHHHHHH!  
Her-her-her reflection! It's-it's-it's...." He pointed to the floor  
where Sasami's odd refection was. Sasami let out a sigh.  
  
"I was hoping he wouldn't find out...." Sasami muttered. She   
looked at Tails. "I'll tell you later, it's a long story." The ones   
inside Ryo-ohki heard a tapping. They looked up and saw Sonic with an  
impatient look on his face and tapping his foot.  
  
"I think we better get going, gang, before he decides to leave  
us." Tenchi said. With that, Ryoko went to the controls and piloted  
Ryo-ohki into the warp zone, Nagi and Ken-ohki close behind.  
  
"You call this fast?! Speed it up!" Sonic said.  
  
"You want fast? Here's fast!" Ryoko muttered. "Ryo-ohki, TOP  
SPEED!"  
  
"Ryoko, what are doing?" Kiyone asked before the ship jerked  
and went to its maximum speed. The sudden increase of speed nearly  
knocked Sonic off.  
  
"That." Ryoko said with a small smirk, pointing to the hedgehog  
trying to keep his balance. In no time, the two ships were out of the  
warp zone and overlooking the metal-filled EggmanLand inside the Land  
of Darkness.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!! It looks scary!" Mihoshi said "What is this place?"  
  
"It's EggmanLand, Doc 'Botnik's home." Sonic said "Or as I  
call it, Target Practice Central."  
  
"My, it looks like Ryoko's room after getting a hangover.  
OH-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!" Ayeka cracked.  
  
"Shut it, Powderpuff Princess!" Ryoko growled  
  
"Not NOW, you two!" Tenchi yelled. "When we get back my sword,  
then you two can fight!"  
  
"You can get the sword, I got a score to settle." Nagi said  
as she took off.  
  
"I KNEW IT!!!" Sonic said "I knew she would desert us!"  
  
"We got bigger problems!" Washu said. She pointed to Metal   
Sonic staring down the ship. He grabbed it, and tossed it into the   
city, Sonic jumping off and landing on a nearby roof.  
  
[You want Tenchi-ken, the Master Key?] Metal asked [Get past me  
first.]  
  
"DONE!!!!" Ryoko shouted from below, a hail of plasma blasts  
filling Metal Sonic with holes  
  
'At least they're okay.' Sonic thought as he looked down and  
saw the shaken, but unhurt gang (excluding Ryo-ohki). Sonic jumped down  
and rejoined the heros. "You guys okay?"  
  
"Shaken, but not stirred." Washu said.  
  
"For one called "The greatest scientific genius in the   
universe", you have to rip off a James Bond line to give a reply."   
Tails said. He was promply transformed into a water sprite.  
  
"OH WOW! HE'S CUTER THAN BEFORE!!" Mihoshi and Sasami said in  
unison.  
  
"Hey! Turn him back!" Sonic said.  
  
"Who says I have to?" Washu said, taunting the spikey-quilled  
hero. "I can leave him like that if I want to."  
  
"Little Washu, turn him back now." Tenchi said, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Oh, alright." Washu said, saddened. With a push of a button on  
her holo-puter, the water sprite was back into a fox.  
  
"Hey, that was neat! You gotta show me how you do it." Tails  
said. Evil stares from the others dishearted Washu from doing it again.  
  
"Now, lets get moving!" Sonic said. Taking the lead, the two  
South Island heros led the others through the metallic maze to where  
one of Robotnik's labs were. A few seconds, a Light Speed Spin Attack,  
and a super strength punch later and they were in the lab.  
  
"Wow, look at it all." Mihoshi said, as they looked at Eggman's  
arsenal.  
  
"Yeah, enough to start a galactic war." Kiyone said.  
  
"Nah, just enough to keep me busy for five-maybe six minutes."  
Sonic said.  
  
"Now, let's hurry up. I don't like this place." Ayeka said.  
The others agreeing, they dashed towards the main lab room, taking  
out Badniks as they did. A Spin Attack later and they were in the main  
lab. There, they saw Robotnik, Nack, the swiss-cheese edition of Metal  
Sonic and a mysterious blue capsule (A.N: Think of the capsules from  
the Megaman X series.)  
  
"Well, well. It looks like the calvery's arrived." Nack said  
"A bit too late, I might add." He pulled from behind the capsule the  
unconsious body of Nagi and the injured form of Ken-ohki.  
  
"MIYAAAAHHHH!" Ryo-ohki cried as she saw her 'boyfriend's'   
condition.  
  
"Aright, Eggman, WHERE'S MY SWORD?!?!" Tenchi said  
  
"Hehehehehehehe. It's in this capsule, m'boy." Eggman said  
"Get it, if you can."  
  
"Don't worry, Tenchi. I'll get it." Ryoko said.  
  
"WAIT, RYOKO! IT COULD BE A.....!" Sonic shouted as she flew  
towards the capsule. As she grabbed the sword, the capsule shut on her.  
"......trap."  
  
"Hehehe. Don't think she can get away from that." Eggman said  
"Any form of escape will result in electrocution." That was demostrated  
by a loud scream as Ryoko was electrocuted as she attempted to phase  
out of the capsule.  
  
"What is that thing anyway?" Kiyone asked  
  
"Eggman or the capsule?" Sonic said jokingly.  
  
"This, my friends, is my latest invention. I give you.....  
THE ROBOTISCIZOR!"  
  
"You already have one of those, you Cartman look-alike!"  
Tails said.  
  
"Ah, but this allows anything living to be STUCK in mecha form,  
unlike the original models." Eggman said  
  
"Now where in the world would you get THAT silly idea from?"  
Ayeka asked. Robotnik took out, of all things, a comic book.  
  
"From this." Eggman said. He tossed it to the gang, Sonic   
catching it. He flipped through it, then tossed it aside.  
  
"Tails, take a note. Archie's screwing us over. We need to look  
for a new comic company that DOESN'T give Eggman ideas." Sonic said.  
Mihoshi picked up the book and began looking at it. Kiyone took it out  
of her hands, rolled it up, and slapped her in the back of the head   
with it.  
  
"You can read it LATER!" Kiyone said, annoyed.  
  
"Now, prepare yourself, for the greatest weapon ever seen!"  
Robotnik said, pushing a button. "The greatest space pirate, fully  
powered, and under MY CONTROL!!!!" Soon, the capsule hummed softly,  
then it got louder. Blood curling screams from inside gave the heros  
goosebumps.  
  
"Oh my god, we've got to get her outta there!" Sonic said.  
  
"I'm on it!" Kiyone said. Both she and Mihoshi pulled out  
their blasters and fired at the capsule, but to no avail.  
  
"No! RYOKO!!!" Tenchi screamed as the room filled with a bright  
light. When the light dimmed, the capsule was opened with Ryoko   
standing there.....or was it?  
  
"Miss Ryoko? Is that you?" Ayeka asked.  
  
[Ryoko Hakubi is dead. There is only.....METAL RYOKO!!] the  
creature said. It was indeed correct as it was Ryoko as a robot. In her  
hand was Tenchi-ken with one small difference: NO GEMS! The robot was  
in a robotic version of Ryoko's space pirate battle outfit. Her eyes  
were black with red pupils.  
  
"Anyone here write their last wills and testiments?" Sonic   
asked "I doubt we're gonna survive this."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
PREVIEW OF NEXT INSTALLMENT  
  
Sonic: Aww, man. First a robo-me now a Robo-Ryoko!  
Tenchi: In the next chapter, we go up against our greatest foe ever!  
Robotnik: Hey, watch it! I'm on your side!  
Tenchi: And she doesn't care who's who!  
Ayeka: Sounds like Ryoko alright.  
Tenchi: Stay tuned for "The Wrath of Metal Ryoko"  
Mihoshi: It's defenatly heavy metal  
Tails: That was a bad joke, you know.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Well, now it's getting good! With 4 good reviews already, I  
gotta admit, I've made a hit! Anyway, I'd like you to know that when  
'When Worlds Collide' ends, it's not the end of the Tenchi/Sonic saga.  
No way, not far from it. After the final chapter, be prepared for  
'Tenchi/Sonic: Project Open Wounds', with two people returning from  
Tenchi's past to haunt the gang in the present. Who are they? I'm not  
saying, but it's NOT Mayuka, Sakuya, or Yugi! If you like to guess,  
write who you think it is in your review!  
  
Also, allow me to put in this shameless plug about my second  
series being written, called 'Dimensional Fighters', a joint fic helped  
by fellow fic writer MercStar. The first chapteris already up and   
there will be at least 30(!) chapters to it and more anime heros than   
you can shake a ten mile pole with!  
  
Well, that's it! TTFN!  
  
Ashura Hedgehog. 


	4. The Wrath of Metal Ryoko

When Worlds Collide  
  
A Tenchi Muyo/Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfic  
  
Chapter 4: The Wrath of Metal Ryoko - REVISED  
  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
This is a revision of this chapter, fixing two glaring Tenchi screwups.  
Many thanks to Blackbird (hope that's right) for pointing them out.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
The heros just stood in awe as the robotic space pirate stepped  
out of the Robotizicer tube. Her evil stare frightened them all.  
  
"Well, I've done a better job than I thought!" Robotnik said.  
"I've scared them before she had even begun to attack!"  
  
"You....you....MONSTER! Turn back my daughter this instant!"  
Washu yelled in anger.  
  
"You and what army, SHRIMP!!" Robotnik said.  
  
"But why, Eggman? Why did you do that to her?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"I told you, she's the ultimate weapon!" Robotnik said "With  
her under my control, not only will I take over Earth, but also the  
entire UNIVERSE!"  
  
"Oh, how original, fatso!" Sonic said, while noticing Nagi  
and Ken-ohki recovering. "Ya know, maybe if you ask nicly, maybe we  
would let you conquer stuff."  
  
"HA! When I grow wings and fly!" Robotnik said "Now, my   
darling daughter, destroy your ex-friends!" Metal Ryoko just stood   
there. "I told you to DESTROY THEM!!!" She turned to Robotnik, grabbed  
his jacket, and picked him up.  
  
[Noone tells me what to do, Lard-o!] Metal Ryoko said [I'm much  
powerful than you are. I DO THINGS MY WAY!!!!] She tosses Robotnik into  
the Robotizcier, smashing it and pinning Nack under him. Metal Ryoko  
then took off from EggmanLand and into a warp zone.  
  
"Oh, no you don't, 'Metal-oko!'" Sonic said, giving chase.   
Soon, both were through the warp zone.  
  
"We gotta do something and fast!" Tails said, panicing.  
  
"But, we got a problem, Tails." Washu said "Not only does   
Metal-oko have all three of her gems, but also Lord-Tenchi's sword."  
  
"So, what's wrong with that?" Tails asked.  
  
"::sigh:: You don't get it, do you?" Washu said "As a regular,  
flesh-and-blood being, she easily took out the Juraian Army. As a   
mechanical monstrosity that she is now, not even a Super Saiyan may  
be able to take her down." Tails' eyes bulged out and he promptly   
fainted.  
  
"I think he gets it now." Kiyone said.  
  
"We need to move out now. But, where did they go?" Tenchi said.  
Washu activated her holo-puter and found out where the warp zone led  
to.  
  
"They went to Tokyo." Washu said.  
  
"Uh, boy!" Ayeka said "Bad memories coming back."  
  
"I don't WANT to know." Nagi said. "Now, LET'S MOVE!" With   
that, the heros headed through the warp zone and headed for Tokyo.  
  
- - - - - - -   
  
In the famous capital of Tokyo, Sonic arrived alone as he   
landed on the top of the Tokyo Tower. He began to survey the   
surroundings.  
  
"Damn, can't find her!" Sonic said. "I know she was with me..."  
All of a sudden, the hedgehog was pounded from above by Metal Ryoko. He  
went flying inside the observation deck. "Ow...."  
  
[Miss me, blue boy?] Metal-oko said [Too bad! I didn't.]  
  
"Tough for me, eh babe?" Sonic said, flipping back on his feet.  
"Well, ready for round two?"  
  
[Always!] Metal-oko said. She launched herself at the hedgehog,  
only to miss as he faded and reappeared by a wall. With excellent speed  
and agility, she was able to fire at the hedgehog and missed again,   
blowing a hole in the wall, making a device that looked like a mine  
fall out(A.N: Think of the Proximity Mine from 'Super Smash Bros.').  
  
"Say, maybe this may come in handy!" Sonic said, grabbing the  
machine and tossing it at Metal-oko.  
  
[Is that the best you got?] she said, knocking the device away  
and out the window. [WIMP!!!] She grabbed Sonic, charged up a plasma  
blast and blew him away from the tower, going through buildings   
and windows on his way, and slamming head first into a roof a mile   
away. [That was so....unfulfilling. Maybe a bit more torturing will   
make him think twice about attacking me.] She teleported to where   
Sonic was, his body beaten and bloodied from the impact.  
  
"H...heh,heh. Still not through....with me..." Sonic said,   
weakly.  
  
[You're a weakling, Sonic.] Metal-oko said, taking out   
Tenchi-Ken from an holding department in her arm and activating the  
blade. Unfortunantly, that caused her to get filled with more   
electricity than touching a live wire while wet, causing her to drop  
the sword. [Dammit!] She then activated her light blade. [You have  
been sentenced to death by quartering. Any last words?]  
  
"Yeah...." Sonic said "Watch out....for that blast." Two   
seconds later, a blast of pure Juraian energy slammed into the pirate,  
sending her into a nearby wall. Sonic looked and found who saved him:  
Ayeka.  
  
"Sonic, are you alright?" Ayeka said, getting to his side.  
  
"Tails...where is he?" Sonic said. He took the time to notice  
the princess wasn't wearing the kimono she wore before, yet a pink  
and black outfit. She had two brown strips on her cheeks and a blue  
"ring" over her left arm.  
  
"He and the others are coming. Don't you worry." She said,   
helping him up.  
  
'She's cute wearing that.' Sonic thought. 'Then again, she was  
cute to begin with.' He turned to red at that thought. "Oh, crap.   
Look!" The two looked and saw Metal Ryoko rising and flying at them.  
  
"'Oh, crap' indeed." Ayeka said. Just before she could take  
down the heros, she was stopped by both Tails and Tenchi, shoulder-  
ramming the robot.  
  
"Sonic, Ayeka, are you alright?" Tenchi asked as the two went  
over to them.  
  
"The.....pain....."Sonic said. "But,....I'm fine."  
  
"I am alright, Lord-Tenchi, but where's everyone else." Ayeka  
asked  
  
"Right behind'ja, Princess!" a voice said. She turned to find  
Washu, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Nagi, Sasami, and Metal Sonic standing there.  
The two cabbits were at Sasami's legs. Tenchi took that time to grab   
his sword from the ground.  
  
"Sweet!" Sonic said, finding the strength to stand on his own.  
"Alright, Metal-oko, bring it on!"  
  
[You are a bunch of FOOLS!] Metal-oko said [You must have a   
death wish or something. And Metal Sonic, why are you helping them?]  
  
[Robotnik planned to shut me down after you went up.] Metal  
said. [I'm here to see I KEEP my position!]  
  
[Suit yourself. I'll kill you all!] Metal-oko said, powering  
up and charging the heros. Above the battlefield, Robotnik and Nack  
watched in amazement.  
  
"Ha! I don't believe it!" Nack said "You got a pretty   
impressive 'bot there."  
  
"Yes, but she's still too unstable!" Robotnik said. "I'll fix  
that after she kills the heros."  
  
'I don't like this, Eggman. She's too powerful!' Nack thought.  
'Who knows, she could kill the both of us!'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
PREVIEW OF NEXT INSTALLMENT:  
  
Sonic: Heads up, guys!  
Tenchi: In the next episode, we get ready to tackle Metal Ryoko.  
M. Ryoko: You think you can beat me?!  
Tenchi: When victory gets close to us, she pulls away and takes the  
fight to the shrine!  
Ayeka: Oh, God! Brother!  
Sonic: Be prepared for Battle at the Shrine!  
Sasami: It's gonna be great!  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
Sorry about the long wait on this story. I have a thing called  
a life and I gotta live it! Anyway, there are some things I gotta   
mention here.  
  
First of all, the 'Dimensional Fighters' story is on   
indefentant hiatus. Why? For one, I want to focus on this story and  
finish it.  
  
Next is that I'm preparing to do my own MST3K series of   
fanfics. The first MST will be a double dose of Pokemon songs(hears  
sounds of people running away). IT'S FOR A GOOD CAUSE!!! ::Sigh::  
Anyway, watch out for part five of this story, 'cause it ain't stopping  
'til it reaches the top! 


	5. 

When Worlds Collide  
  
A Tenchi Muyo/Sonic the Hedgehog Crossover  
  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
Chapter 5: Battle at the Shrine  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Do I NEED to repeat it?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Why, Ryoko?' Sasami thought 'Why have you gone bad again?'  
For the past 5, no, 10 minutes, Metal Ryoko has been tearing her   
friends to shreds. Metal Sonic was the first to fall. He rushed in,  
hacked and slashed at nothing but air, then busted into spare parts.  
Nagi was next, rendered unconscious by one blow to the head.   
  
[Who's next?] she said as she held her last victim, Washu, by  
her shirt collar. Tenchi stepped up.  
  
"Ryoko, you know I'm going to regret attacking you. Please,  
don't make this hard on me." Tenchi pleaded. "Don't make me attack   
you."  
  
[HA! Don't make me laugh!] Metal Ryoko said [I've finally   
opened up my eyes. You never loved me, Tenchi.] She activated her light  
saber. [You don't care about me, Ayeka, NOBODY!]  
  
"That's not true!" Tenchi said "I....I...." He turned to the  
other girls.  
  
"Say what you have to say, Lord-Tenchi." Ayeka said. "Anything  
to bring her back." She smiled at him. The others nodded.  
  
"I care about you, Ryoko." Tenchi said "I care about all the  
girls. I would never turn my back on any of you."  
  
[LIAR!] Metal Ryoko said, dropping Washu and charging Tenchi.  
With quick reflexes only a 17-year-old in danger would use, he blocked  
the beam sword with Tenchi-ken's blade. [I'll kill you, then the rest  
of the girls along with the pets!]  
  
"I am NOT a pet!" Sonic said, delivering a boot to her head.  
Metal-oko reeled back in pain, and Tails pulled Tenchi away as Sonic  
landed. "Are you really that afraid of rejection?"  
  
[I....I....]Metal Ryoko studdered.  
  
"You are, aren't you?" Sonic said.  
  
[I....am....not afraid." Metal Ryoko said. Her voice suddenly  
went from robotic to normal. [I...am not....afraid of....rejection."  
  
"Did....did you just hear that?!" Mihoshi said  
  
"I don't believe it! Sonic's gotten through to her." Kiyone   
said.  
  
"Heh, seems Robotnik's greatest invention has a flaw." Washu  
said as Tails helped her up.  
  
"Alright! He did it!" Sasami exclaimed  
  
"You actually think that you have won?!" Robotnik said. "Sure,  
she may have a flaw, but I can fix it!" He pulled out a remote control  
from his pocket. "Now we FIX the problem!"  
  
"Eggman, DON'T!" Tails yelled. Too late. Robotnik pushed the  
sole button on the machine. The heros watched in horror as Ryoko   
lost her human personality and regained her robotic self.  
  
"Damn you, Eggman!" Sonic shouted as Robotnik left, laughing   
the whole time. Then the speedster looked at Ryoko, whose eyes were  
glowing blood red.  
  
[You actually thought you can beat me by feelings?] Metal Ryoko  
said. [You are stupid.] She rams the hedgehog at point blank range,  
sending him into the group. [I could finish you now, but I got an old  
coot to send to the grave. Toodles!] With that, she flew off from the  
battle site.  
  
"An old coot?" Tails said "Who here has an old man here?"  
  
"Oh, no! She's going after Grandpa!" Tenchi said.  
  
"He'll be overwelmed big time!" Washu said. "Ryo-ohki, you  
know what to do!" At that, the brown-furred cabbit went airborne and  
went into spaceship mode.  
  
"But, what about Nagi and Metal Sonic?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"Leave them!" Sonic said "They're useless now."  
  
"Let's go, guys!" Sasami said. With that, the gang was   
teleported inside the ship while Sonic raced after Metal Ryoko.  
  
"I don't get it! Why must Sonic do that?" Ayeka asked  
  
"Heh,heh. Like I said, he's a speed freak!" Tails said.   
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
As the group left, something happened at the Tokyo Tower. At   
the odd-shapeddevice Metal Ryoko knocked away, a small red light   
began to glow as a black blob slithered out. It reached the window   
Sonic was blasted out of and stretched itself across the city until it  
reached the damaged Metal Sonic shell. It entered the robot and   
activated the bot.  
  
"Where.....where....where is....the Jurai....?" Its first   
words were as it came on.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
At the Masaki Shrine, as Katsuhito continued sweeping the   
leaves from the pathway, Metal Ryoko arrived and went into stealth   
mode, waiting for the perfect time to strike.  
  
"Ryoko. I know you're here." he said as he stopped sweeping. It  
caught Metal Ryoko off-guard.  
  
[? How-how.....] she stuttered.  
  
"You've changed, Ryoko. What happened to you?" he said as he  
turned around and found Metal Ryoko standing there as she pulled out  
of stealth mode.  
  
[That is none of your concern! I'm here to finish the job I   
started 700 years ago!] Metal Ryoko said, activating her light blade.  
  
"Very well, then." Katsuhito said. "Let's do it." He pulled out  
his bokken and went into a fighting pose. Ryoko's speed was much more  
greater than Katsuhito's, and the old fighter was overwelmed as his  
sword was shattered and he was punched into a tree. "Oooooooh...."  
  
[Good bye, Prince Yosho.] Metal-oko said as she prepared to   
toss her sword at him.  
  
"Hey, didn't you know it's impolite to attack your elders?" a  
voice said. Metal-oko turned and found Sonic standing there.  
  
[AAAAAAAAAARRRGGGH! Can't you ever get lost, you pest?] Metal  
Ryoko said in anger.  
  
"If I did, then why am I here?" Sonic said.  
  
[I'm just as curious as to HOW you got here.] Metal Ryoko said.  
Katsuhito thought the same thing.  
  
"Heh,heh. With your path of destruction, it was easy to find   
you." Sonic said.  
  
[You're very cocky!] Metal Ryoko said. [I'll kill you where you  
stand!] She rushed him with incredible speed only to ram into nothing.  
Or so she thought, as it turned out it was the shield generated by  
the wooden guardians of Ayeka, Azaka and Kamedake. Azaka had red   
markings on his body and Kamedake had blue markings on his.  
  
"Y'know, you remind me of a fly on a windshield." Sonic said  
He turned to the two guardians. "So.....,who might you two be?"  
  
"We are guardians of Princess Ayeka." Azaka said  
  
"Ayeka. The one with the purple hair?" Sonic said  
  
"The same." Kamedake said. Sonic's eyes bugged out.  
  
"Well, I'm a friend of hers and do you mind helping me out   
here, okay?" Sonic said.  
  
"We only take orders from the royal family." Azaka said.  
  
"Then, WHY ARE YOU HELPING ME OUT?!" Sonic said  
  
"Because Prince Yosho asked us to." Kamedake said.  
  
"I'll ask who he is later, now lets kick Metal Ryoko's butt!"  
Sonic said. He revved up his Sonic Spin and rammed the robot into a  
tree. He went into a fighting pose as the robot stood up. "You're a   
knucklehead, ya know that?"  
  
[I'll show you 'knucklehead'!] Metal Ryoko said. Once again,   
she flew at Sonic and once again, she rammed into a shield. [Dammit,  
I hate you.]  
  
"That's what happens when your friends arrive to save the day."  
Sonic said, commenting on the fact that Tenchi and the others had   
arrived. Except for Tails and Sasami, they were all in battle outfits.  
  
"Sonic, you okay?" Tails said. Sonic gave him a thumbs up.  
  
[Well, well. The gangs all here.] Metal Ryoko said  
  
"We need a plan." Ayeka said.  
  
"Got one while talking to those logs over there." Sonic said  
"Tails, you, Sasami, Washu, Kiyone and Mihoshi get the old man outta  
here and stay with him. Me, Tenchi and Ayeka will take on MR."  
  
"Are you sure?" Mihoshi asked "I mean...."  
  
"If it doesn't work, you can shoot me." Sonic said  
  
"We'll hold on to that promise." Kiyone said "Alright, lets   
go." As the five takes Katsuhito away, the remaining three prepare for  
battle.  
  
"I swear, I promise I WILL bring back your real self!" Tenchi  
said under his breath.  
  
'This is odd. Me, helping my rival. But....' Ayeka thought   
'No matter what, she is my friend, though I doubt I shall ever admit   
it.'  
  
'These are times that I wish I had the Chaos Emeralds. Super  
Sonic could be very helpful now!' Sonic thought.  
  
[I hope you have life insurance! Because I'm gonna rack up  
the coverage on it!] Metal Ryoko said.  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED....  
  
- - - - - - -  
In the next installment...  
  
Sasami: I don't believe it! Stop, Ryoko!  
Sonic: In the action-packed conclusion to 'When Worlds Collide', its  
all out war as Metal Ryoko makes her final stand at one of the  
places where it all started!  
M. Ryoko: I will end this here and now!  
Tenchi: Ryoko, remember who you are!  
Sonic: Be prepared for 'The Final Countdown'!  
Washu: It's definantly the final battle!  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
No notes here. What I want to say will be one the final chapter  
of this story. Don't worry, those of you who liked this. It will  
continue! The next chapter will also answer the question (somewhat)  
brought up in the chapter: Who invaded Metal Sonic and what is its  
connection to the Jurai? Stay tuned for the final chapter and,  
as always, review this story!  
  
TTFN  
Ashura Hedgehog 


	6. The Final Countdown

When Worlds Collide  
  
A Tenchi Muyo/Sonic the Hedgehog Crossover  
  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
Chapter 6 - The Final Countdown  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
  
This is it! Keep READING!  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
[I'm ending it NOW!] Metal Ryoko screamed as she charged at the  
three heros who decided to stand up against her. As Tenchi and Ayeka  
jumped out of the way of the attacking bot, Sonic just backflipped to   
the shrine, dodging constant slashes from Metal-oko.  
  
"Na-na! Can't hit me!" Sonic taunted as his last flip pushed   
him away from her reach. "Slowpoke!" Metal Ryoko launched a plasma   
blast at Sonic, connecting head on and sending him into one of the  
shrine buildings. "Owwww...."  
  
[I told you, you can't STOP ME!] she said, just before getting  
slashed in the back by Tenchi and his sword.  
  
"Ryoko, stop this insanity NOW! Remember who you are!" Tenchi  
said. Metal Ryoko slowly turned to the boy and stared him down.   
"Please, stop.....you don't know how much you're hurting us....hurting  
me." She noticed him on the verge of tears.  
  
[The great Juraian prince, a crybaby. Just like Ayeka.] Metal  
Ryoko taunted. That remark earned her a powerful force ball, courtsey  
of Ayeka.  
  
"I am NO crybaby! Lord-Tenchi's right. You're hurting us by  
attacking us." Ayeka said. Metal Ryoko turned to the princess.  
  
[Then, you'll be the first to DIE!] Metal Ryoko said. She   
rushed the princess, grabbed her by the neck and slammed her down. She  
began to strangle the poor girl. [Now, you'll feel REAL suffering!]  
  
"RYOKO, STOP IT!" Tenchi shouted. His cry went unheard. 'I'm  
sorry, Little Washu. I have to do this.' He prepared his sword for  
the unthinkable: to kill Ryoko.   
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" A shout went out. From the the   
wreakage of the building, an injured Sonic came running out, holding a  
piece of a broken rafter like a battering ram. He pierced Metal Ryoko's  
arm with it, releasing the air-deprived princess, and carryed her along  
into a tree, pinning her on it. "Now, how does it feel?"  
  
[You sonuva BITCH!] Metal Ryoko cursed as she ripped the rafter  
from her arm and slapped Sonic with it. He bellyflopped beside the  
recovering Princess. [Now I'm gonna really make you enter a whole new  
world of hurt!]  
  
- - - - - -  
  
At the base of the hill leading from the shrine, the others  
noticed the battle there and started to worry.  
  
"This is bad." Mihoshi said "We gotta help them!"  
  
"Those three can handle it. Trust me!" Washu said. From above,  
a airplane can be heard from above, then suddenly stop. "What the..."  
  
"Finally! It's here!" Tails said. They looked as they saw the  
plane, the hi-tech bi-plane, the Tornado 2, transform, then land on the  
ground as a Mech. "The Cyclone's all ready for action!"  
  
"You can't be that dumb, Tails! You'll die!" Sasami pleaded as  
the others saw him climb in it.  
  
"It's better than to die fighting than to watch my best friend  
die!" Tails said. "Besides, it's better than sitting on our fat butts."  
  
"The young one's right." Katsuhito said. "No matter what, we   
have to stand by them until the bitter end."  
  
"Tails...." Kiyone called to the fox as he manuvered his mech  
to the stairs. "....hold up. We're coming with you."  
  
"WHAT?!" Mihoshi cryed in shock. "We can't! Remember what Sonic  
said!"  
  
"Stop bellyaching and let's go!" Kiyone said, dragging her  
partner along.  
  
"I'm heading back to the lab and see if I can stop Eggman's   
plan from there." Washu said, dashing inside.  
  
"Sasami, care to join us?" Katsuhito said. Sasami reluctantly  
nodded 'yes' and joined the others. "Now, let's go!" With that, the  
group dashed up the stairs, the Cyclone mech leaping off the stairs to  
the top.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
At the shrine, Metal Ryoko and Tenchi was in the midst of a  
swordfight, with Metal-oko overcoming the boy.  
  
[Ha! Some swordsman you are!] Metal Ryoko said. [Give up!   
You'll never win! I'm just too strong!]  
  
"Pick on someone your own size!" a voice cried out. From the  
stairs came Tails' Cyclone mech. It landed behind Metal Ryoko with a  
thunderous slam, knocking the two away. Sonic, fully recovered, ran by  
and pulled Tenchi away.  
  
[You'll South Islanders are complete idiots, you know that?]  
Metal-oko said. [Why don't I take you down now?] She formed a plasma  
ball in her hands. Tails responded by firing at the ball, destroying  
her hand. [ARRRGH! YOU FOOL!]  
  
"Better that than nothing!" Tails said. Metal-oko regenerated  
her hand and began attacking by launching plasma blasts at him. Tails  
manuvered the Cyclone away and fired back, his bullets bouncing off her  
shield. "No! I can't get past her defences!"  
  
[THEN DIE!] the robotic space pirate said. She grabbed the leg  
of the mech and tossed it in the air, Tails going for the ride.  
  
"TAILS! NO!" Sonic shouted as he saw his friend go airborne.  
"Alright, this ends here! No more games! BRING IT ON!" Metal Ryoko   
turned to him and grinned.  
  
[Very well, you foolish hedgehog. I SHALL!] she shouted.   
Rushing to him, the two began fighting with their fists and feet flying  
at blinding speeds. At that moment, the others had arrived and saw the  
scene.  
  
"Where's Tails?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Metal Ryoko tossed him into the air. I don't know where he is  
now." Tenchi said.  
  
"I knew that was a bad idea." Katsuhito said. Then, he noticed  
Sonic fade away from Metal Ryoko and to a farther posision, to a nearby  
path. 'What is he doing?'  
  
"Metal Ryoko! I'd advice you..." Sonic started before a hail of  
gunfire, missles, and plasma blasts nailed her straight on. "...move."  
In the air was not only Ken-ohki, but also the Tornado in its modified  
mode.  
  
[WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU?!] Metal-oko shouted as the ships flew by.  
Before she could attack them, Sonic got her attention by launching a  
rock at her, giving her raspberries and then dashing into the path.  
[After I deal with the hedgehog, they're next.] With that, she flew   
after Sonic.  
  
"What's down that path, Mr. Masaki?" Kiyone asked  
  
"Ryoko's Cave." Katsuhito answered "Who knows what Sonic has in  
mind, but his intention is the same: to free Ryoko."  
  
"Should we follow him, Grandpa?" Sasami asked. He shook his   
head.  
  
'Be careful, Sonic.' Ayeka thought to herself 'Please help Miss  
Ryoko.'  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
At the path, the two warriors were duking it out, both giving   
each other the same amount of hits by the time they reached the cave.  
  
[How ironic! Thinking you can stop me in the same place that   
old coot did 700 years ago!] Metal Ryoko said  
  
"Actually, I WAS thinking about bashing you upside the head  
with a rock here, but that works as well." Sonic said as he backflipped  
away from Metal Ryoko and buzzed through the gate and ran inside.  
Metal-oko tore the gate down and followed.  
  
[You're not trapping me here again! YOU HEAR ME?!] she shouted.  
  
"Loud and clear, stupid!" Sonic said, grabbing two rocks and  
smashing them on her face. She blasted Sonic away, causing him to land  
by a strange device with a six-year-old child in it. "The hell?"  
  
[No.....] Metal Ryoko muttered as she somehow reconized the  
child [Yugi....Sakuya....] The memories began coming back in a flood  
of pain. [The pain.....Tenchi and Sakuya together....NEVER AGAIN!] The  
energy inside her began to build up. Sonic noticed this and dashed out.  
A few seconds later, the cave was no more, destroyed by the energy   
build-up.  
  
"Woah! Remind me never to mention 'Yugi' again." Sonic said.  
A few seconds later, he was punched in the back by a damaged Metal   
Ryoko and sent flying back to the shrine, where everyone, including  
the recently landed Nagi and Tails, ran up to the hedgehog.  
  
"Sonic, what happened?" Tails said  
  
"Nuh....never mention....Yugi...." was all he said before   
passing out.  
  
"Oh, no. That means if the cave was destroyed, so was Yugi!"  
Ayeka said. Sasami almost went into tears.  
  
"Hey, calm down! It's okay! Was Yugi a friend?" Tails said to  
Sasami. She nodded. "Y'know, you got better friends. Like me, for  
instance." Sasami's frown disappeared and was replaced by a ear-to-ear  
smile.  
  
"No time for thing like that!" Tenchi said. "Here she comes!"  
Metal Ryoko flew by, grabbed Tenchi, went back into the air and punched  
him into the house.  
  
[That's for going with that hussy!] Metal Ryoko said, before   
flying after his body and punching him into the lake.  
  
"We gotta stop her!" Kiyone said  
  
"And I got the solution right here!" A voice said. The gang   
turned to find Washu standing there. She was holding a computer chip.  
"This here will not only restore her true personality, but cure her of  
her metallic self."  
  
"That's great!" Sasami said "But, how are we going to get it in  
her?"  
  
"That's easy!" Washu said "Have Sonic put it in her."  
  
"But, he's..." Ayeka said, pointing down, showing her the   
downed hero.  
  
"Ahhhh, that's easy to fix." Washu said. Grabbing a small ball,  
she put it down and watched as it electrocuted the hedgehog, reviving  
him.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAH! Jeez, what's with the Pikachu treatment?" Sonic  
said as he regained consiousness.  
  
"Great, you're back up to speed!" Washu said. She handed him   
the computer chip and tells him what to do with it.  
  
"Don't worry, this will be a piece of cake." Sonic said. He   
dashed to the trees and started jumping off them to the roof of the  
Masaki house. The others gave chase by going down the stairs.  
  
"Do you think Sonic will do it, kid?" Nagi asked Tails.  
  
"I have faith in him, Nagi. I'm sure he will!" he replied.  
  
"As do we all, Miss Nagi." Ayeka said as they reached the   
bottom.   
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Hovering over the lake, the robotic pirate was busy taunting  
the bruised and battered Tenchi.  
  
[Some hero you are. Can't even fight me without holding back.]  
she said.  
  
"I.....I would nuh...never hurt....any of you." he replied  
weakly. "I....care for all of you alot."  
  
[STOP LYING!] Metal Ryoko shouted, slapping Tenchi. [If you  
cared about us, then why did you date that hussy Sakuya? ANSWER ME!]  
  
"Metal Ryoko! Put Tenchi down. NOW!" Sonic shouted from the  
roof. Metal Ryoko turned to him.  
  
[He hurt me, Sonic! He HAS to die!] Metal Ryoko said.  
  
"For what? Dating someone BESIDES you?" Sonic said "I have no  
idea what this grudge you had against this Sakuya girl, but she's gone  
now, it's ancient history! Put it and him down and let us help you!"  
  
[How can you?" Metal Ryoko, her voice once again going between  
real and robotic. [How can you......huh?"  
  
"I have something that'll free you forever from that   
contraption." Sonic said "You'll have to trust me!"  
  
[I....I....trust....you." she said. "I trust you, Sonic."  
  
"I....I don't believe it! He did it again!" Ayeka said. From   
the corner of her eye, she caught someone in the bushes. 'It's that  
Nack person! There's no way we're pulling a repeat of this battle'  
"Kiyone, may I borrow your yo-yo for a minute?"  
  
"Sure, Princess. But, why...?" she asked as she handed over her  
secret weapon to the princess. With surprising acurracy, Ayeka clonked  
the weasel over the head with it as the toy was tossed, whizzing along  
its string. "Nice hit, Ayeka!"  
  
"Thank you, Kiyone." she said, returning the weapon back to  
the officer when it returned.  
  
"Now let's end this madness, here and now." Sonic said as he  
inserted the chip into the hardware in her brain. In no time, Metal  
Ryoko was becoming no more than a dream. She accidentally dropped   
Tenchi in the process, but was caught by Tails.  
  
"Is...is it over?" he asked Tails.  
  
"Well, don't ask him, ask me!" a voice said. Tenchi looked and  
saw the real Ryoko flying by Tails.   
  
"R....Ryoko, is that...." Tenchi began to say, when she placed  
a finger on his lips.  
  
"You've had a busy day, young man. You should rest." she said  
as they landed. The others agreeed as they fell to the ground with a  
collective sigh.  
  
"At least this mess is over!" Mihoshi said  
  
"You said it." Sasami said  
  
"I hope I DON'T have to go through that again." Sonic said  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
As the sun began to set at the Masaki residence, the group had  
gathered to say goodbye to their new friends. Nagi had already left,  
saying she would be back for Ryoko. Mihoshi and Kiyone had left, also,  
returning Nack to South Island and heading out into space for their  
patrol.  
  
"Do you really hafta go, you two?" Sasami asked  
  
"Sorry, Sammy. Duty calls." Sonic said  
  
"Y'know, you're welcome to stay anytime you want." Tenchi said  
  
"Thanks. Tails, ready to bolt?" Sonic said  
  
"All ready here!" Tails said as the engines of the Tornado 2  
roared to life.  
  
"Well, gotta fly! Catch'ya on the flip side!" Sonic said as  
he hopped on the back of the bi-plane and it took off. Five seconds   
later, it crashed into the lake, taking the two with it.  
  
"Oh, my!" Ayeka said, eyes growing wide. Ryoko started laughing  
her rear off and Sasami and Tenchi ran onto the small bridge across   
the lake.  
  
"SONIC! TAILS! Are you two okay?" Tenchi called out. The two  
emerged from the lake with nothing more than bruised egos.  
  
"Then again, maybe we WILL stay." Sonic said, pulling a fish  
out of his ear.  
  
"At least you two are okay." Sasami said with a giggle.  
  
"Well, that's what happens when your power-ring-for-fuel   
decides to run out." Tails said, with a sheepish grin on his face. With  
that, all six begin to laugh. It was defenantly the beginning of a new  
era for the gang.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
"ARRRGH! First I lose my robotiscisor, then I lose Metal Ryoko!  
What a WONDERFUL day I'm having!" Robotnik said. At that point, the  
damaged Metal Sonic decided to walk in. "METAL! Where have you been?"  
No answer. "ANSWER ME!"  
  
"I am not Metal Sonic, Doctor." it said, its voice NOT Metal's.  
  
"Then who are you?" Robotnik asked. Metal's eyes changed from  
showing two blood red eyes to a pale-white face with three raven-black  
eyes, the third on his forehead. He had an evil stare and sneer that  
scared Robotnik.  
  
"I am.......KAIN." it said. Robotnik's eyes went wide, then  
narrowed as he got a wickedly evil smile. He had found the perfect  
way to get rid of Sonic and his new friends for good.  
  
"At last, I can initiate 'Projevt: Open Wounds.'" He said  
as he laughed his head off. Nearby was a test tube with blood and hair.  
Written on the label was only this:  
  
MASAKI, ACHIKA  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
THE END....?  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
---------------  
  
Wow! Over already? It's amazing how fast SIX chapters can go!  
Oh, don't you worry! The 'Sonic Muyo!' Saga is FAR from over! Next up  
is 'Sonic Muyo! Special: The Day After the Carnival' followed by the  
second 'book', "Project: Open Wounds". Also, while you're waiting for  
those to be put up, read my 'Mystery Anime Theater 2001' stories and  
see some more looney action! As always, R&R.  
  
TTFN!  
Ashura Hedgehog 


End file.
